klcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Old King Levronn
"This world is but a pale shadow of its former glory... When I return, that will change. Whether they wish it or not." - Old King Levronn Old King Levronn's body has decomposed and chipped away in the sands of time, but the curse he placed over the kingdom has kept his body together, and plunged his lingering consciousness into madness. He carries no recollection of who he once was, or what he fought for, all that remains of his memory is a burning hatred towards the very kingdom that he fell from; and he will stop at nothing until he has his revenge. Origination Old King Levronn was once the former glory of the kingdom over three-hundred years ago. An honourable man at heart and sword, Levronn ruled with a firm hand, and ensured that the kingdom remained in balance. After one fateful night, King Levronn found himself in a heated argument with one of his advisors, as a growing crisis of poverty and famine was steadily approaching the castle. In his debates, tragedy struck, and at the hands of a rebellion assassin, Levronn found his wife and child dead in their rooms. Consumed with sorrow and hatred, Levronn blamed himself for the deaths, and set out to take his revenge. Alas, one man could not stand against an army of rebels, and though he took many lives that day along with him, Levronn found himself dying at the hands of those he had hunted, and with his final breath, he lay a curse upon the very land he would be put to rest in, vowing he would return, and have his revenge once and for all. King Levronn was buried and forgotten once the rebellion took root, the lack of royalty forcing an overturn. Not much is known about the burial site of the Old King Levronn, but tales say he still lives, waiting to rebuild his body out of the energy and hatred he has gathered over these long and dormant years. Current Times While it is true that the Old King has fallen, rumours say his power lingers over the kingdom, pulling invisible strings from the shadows. The underworld is a known force throughout the kingdom, and it is said the Old King's power has allowed him to take control of this fiery land, sending various demonic creatures out into the world in preparation for his return. These demonic creatures come in many shapes and forms, and it is still unknown how many remain under Levronn's control, but it is clear these once independent demons were forced into contract by the Old King's immense power. Paladins and other warriors of the light have sent numerous expeditions out in search of the Old King, but none have succeeded to find him. Not even the angels are able to locate Levronn, and despite their search efforts have continued to turn up with nothing. Powers and Abilities The Old King has turned from an honorable and noteworthy man, to an entity of pure hatred and darkness. The creatures large size accompanied by its abnormal abilities make the Old King a formidable foe. The Black Axe Old King Levronn carries the black axe, a weapon imbued with hatred and malice. It acts as an extension of the Old King's body. This weapon is massive in size, and falls into the 'heavy' class. Wraith Form Old King Levronn has descended into madness, and with his madness has come a variety of dark abilities. His wraith form is among these. The Old King has the ability to send out his wraith from his body at any time, and his physical body will disable as he moves in his wraith form. Levronn can teleport his body to the wraith at any time, and resume movements as if nothing happened. His wraith can fly through walls, and is unable to take any damage from physical attacks. His body becomes vulnerable in this state. Shadow Madness Old King Levronn's madness has given him a host of new darkened abilities. The Old King can reduce the sight of all those near him with an unnatural darkness, and he can send out physical shadows to harm and attack his foes. He gains unnatural strength from this ability as well, able to crush steel within his grip. Skeletal Composition Old King Levronn's body is comprised of solid bone and incredibly durable gold-steel heavy plate armor. The Old King can sustain massive amounts of raw force and energy, and acts as a tank through consistent attack and barrage. His magical resistance is significantly weaker than his physical resistance, however both forms of resistance are still incredibly high. Power of the Dead Levronn has gained necromantic abilities in his descent into madness, and his new form allows him to raise and control dead. Fallen soldiers may be reanimated at will instantly to fight for Levronn, and bone mass or remains in graveyards or burial sites may be reanimated and armed to fight alongside Levronn. Demonic Ties Levronn has sowed his seeds of madness within the underworld, and has dominion over various demonic creatures from below. He can call upon these creatures in the midst of battle, and carries a strict and unwavering control over his demonic disciples. Levronn can tap into the power of nearby demonic creatures as well, siphoning off of their power and ability.